


See Through You

by SlyDev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco, Anorexia, Anorexic Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Bottom Draco, Bulimia, Curious Harry, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Adorable, Draco has an eating disorder, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Eating Disorder, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry kinda is a stalker, Harry pov, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Insicure Draco, Jealous Harry, Lucius Malfoy A+ Parenting, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Minor Injuries, Oblivious Draco, Obsessed Harry, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pining Harry, Protective Harry, Psychosis, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, Shy Draco, Silver Trio, Smart Draco Malfoy, The Malfoys don't join Voldemort, Top Harry, Worried Harry, during hogwarts, eight year, sweet Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDev/pseuds/SlyDev
Summary: Harry isn’t spying. He’s simply observing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!  
> I hope you enjoy this Drarry Fanfiction.  
> Please notify me of any mistakes in my writing!  
> 🌹

He stood there, gawking, for what felt like hours.  
He had absolutely no idea how it had come to —whatever this was.

One moment he was in his dorm, unpacking his trunk, the next the wall that was facing the room next to his had all but disappeared. 

He took a few hesitant steps towards the adjacent room but immediately jumped back in shock when he came into contact with what seemed to be an invisible barrier. The wall. 

Merlin’s beard! The wall was invisible! But-but how?! Why!?

His train of thoughts was cut short when the door to the other room opened. 

Malfoy. 

Malfoy was his dorm “neighbor”. 

He hadn’t seen him in years as the Malfoys had left Britain during the summer between Fourth and Fifth year to avoid getting involved with Voldemort again when he returned. 

Now it felt weird seeing him back at Hogwarts for Eight Year. He looked… different.  
He was still very thin but his pointy features had smoothed out a bit so he was no longer pointy. His hair was styled perfectly, just as he remembered. 

The blond hadn’t acknowledged him at all.  
That must mean that the invisibility thing only went one way… right? Like a one way mirror?  
Yeah no, there would be absolutely no way Malfoy wouldn’t have spotted Harry had the wall not been there. 

Harry watched in complete silence as the Slytherin unpacked his trunk, setting all of his clothes in the wardrobe and placing all of his belongings around the room. 

It was certainly very neat. 

“I must be hallucinating” Harry thought when Malfoy pulled out a plant, of all things, and set it on a shelf. The blond was meticulous in this task and made sure that the plant wasn’t directly in the sunlight but still received some from the window. 

The blond seemed to appreciate the extra space as very few people had returned to Hogwarts for Eight Year so they got to have private dorms. 

Harry watched as Malfoy fluffed up a comfy-looking pillow and placed it on the window seat, along with a book.

Once he had set all of his books on the shelves and his stationary on the desk, Harry would wholeheartedly agree that Malfoy was a complete neat-freak. 

Harry went back to his own unpacking and the only time he looked up was when he heard the sound of Malfoy’s door closing as he left the room to head to the Feast in the Great Hall. 

Harry sighed as he left his own dorm and made his way towards the Great Hall.

Might as well prepare for another year of fighting with Malfoy. 

————————————————————————————

Harry was confused. 

Malfoy hadn’t spoken to him ONCE during the whole first week they had been back at Hogwarts.

Was he planning something? It didn’t seem so.

It looked like the other boy was only interested in reading.  
Harry had become completely insignificant to him, like a bug on a windshield. He couldn’t stand it!

Where were all the insults, the shoves, the fights?!

He watched as the blond spent hours and hours studying everyday in his room.  
Harry secretly thought he could probably outsmart Hermione if he kept on going the way he was. 

It wasn’t as if he was lonely. Zabini and Parkinson had returned as well and always included Malfoy in whatever they were doing, engaged him in conversations during meals and walked with him to their classes. Not that Harry was paying attention. 

He frowned when he spotted the Slytherin trio laughing at their own table during lunch. 

“Not this again” Hermione sighed next to him. He turned to look at her.

“What?”

Hermione and Ron shared a look. Those seemed to be happening more often now that they were a couple. 

“Mate, we’ve noticed you’ve developed an… interest… in Malfoy… again” Ron said warily. 

“That’s not tr-”

“Harry you’ve been staring at him constantly, leaving when he leaves, stalking him on the Marauder’s Map, frowning when he doesn’t acknowledge you. Shall I continue?”

“I’m not obsessed with him” he said. 

‘Yes you are’ an intrusive thought said. He shoved it at the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time.

“Nobody said you were. As your friends, we advise you leave him be”

“Yeah, Mate, he hasn’t picked any fights with us this year so far so don’t give him a reason to start now” Ron added as he shoved some mashed potatoes with gravy on them in his mouth. 

“I’m not trying to pick a fight” Harry said while getting up. 

Malfoy and his friends had just left the Great Hall, if he hurried he could catch up with them…

“Your stalking says otherwise. He’s not doing anything, is he?”

“No but-”

“Then sit down and leave him be!” Hermione said, ending the conversation on the matter, as she returned to her History book. 

Harry looked at the double doors of the Great Hall and then at his friends. Sighing, he sat down. 

He was restless for the rest of the meal and instantly sprung up from his seat and left the hall when it was finally over. 

He returned to his room and saw that Malfoy was sitting with his knees up on the window seat, book in his lap. He wasn’t reading though.  
The blond was staring out of the window, a small smile on his lips, appreciating the view from the Eight Year’s Tower. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Malfoy looked so peaceful…  
His hair shone in the light, which also brought out the rosy tint which colored the Slytherin’s cheeks.

He looked ethereal. 

Malfoy looked back to his book and resumed reading.  
Harry could barely make out its title: “Miles Gloriosus”.  
He didn’t recognize it. 

A few minutes later Malfoy chuckled. Why did he chuckle? Was he thinking about ways to prank Harry? 

Harry practically ran to the library and sought out Hermione. He needed help.

“Hermione, I think Malfoy’s going to prank me” he said breathlessly as he sat down next to her. 

She didn’t visibly react in any way.

“What makes you think so?” she asked him.

“Well he was reading and he chuckled so I thought he might be planning something”

“Mhh. Right” she said and set her heavy book on the table. “Did you see what he was reading, by chance?”

“Some book named ‘Miles Gloria-something’. It was in latin, I can’t exactly remember it”

“Do you mean ‘Miles Gloriosus’?” she said.

“Yes, that one. Although why does it matter? We have to do something” Harry said, failing to see the point of her question. 

“Harry, the Miles Gloriosus is a comedic play written by Plautus. I heard its quite funny…” she informed him. 

“Oh” he said dumbly.

“Yes. ‘Oh’. He was reading something funny, Harry. Not everything is about you” she said while collecting her belongings from the library table.

“You need to figure yourself out” she said as she got up and left.

Harry sighed. Hermione was right. He had overreacted… 

He just couldn’t stand the fact that he meant so little to Malfoy. He promised himself next time he wouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly. 

When he got back to his room after a walk around the grounds to clear his head, about an hour had passed. 

His heart swelled slightly in his chest as he took in the scene in front of him: Malfoy had fallen asleep while reading.

He looked adorable.

Wait. What? Did he really just think that?

‘Well, Malfoy is quite handsome these days’ he justified himself. 

Even though he knew there was a wall between them, he tried to be as quiet as possible so that he wouldn’t disturb the other boy.  
After all, he needed to rest.

————————————————————————————

Harry kept on learning new things about Malfoy every day. 

He hadn’t told anyone about the invisible wall thing and wasn’t planning to anytime soon. He knew it was a terrible invasion of the Slytherin’s privacy but he couldn’t help it if he was curious about his old rival.  
Fortunately he hadn’t seen anything too private as the blond usually changed in his own bathroom. 

He seemed to take many trips to the bathroom. Had it always been that way? Harry couldn’t remember.  
Anyway, he thought nothing of it and dismissed the matter. 

Now he knew that Malfoy lived for scented candles and always lit one in the evening so that he could study in the golden candle light. Harry could only imagine how good Malfoy’s room must smell.

He also knew that Malfoy enjoyed listening to classical music, especially to music played on the piano. It was often very slow and soft, other times it was jazzy and classy. Harry thought it depended on the mood the blond was in. Sometimes the piano was joined by a violin. Harry wondered if Malfoy himself was a musician. It did seem like something he would do. 

Harry generally found the music relaxing, especially after studying a bit or after Quidditch practice. Although that too had become quite mundane as Malfoy hadn’t wanted to partake in the sport even though he had been offered the Seeker position. He still loved Quidditch but it didn’t excite him as it used to when Malfoy was still on the Slytherin Team. 

Harry didn’t know if it was down to the fact that Malfoy had been more of a challenge to him than the current Slytherin Seeker or because he just enjoyed the thrill of competing against Malfoy.  
Unfortunately for him, it didn’t seem like to blond was interested anymore in the sport so Harry wouldn’t likely feel that adrenaline rush again. 

Harry was brought back to reality when he heard Malfoy’s door open and laughter filled the room.  
Harry frowned. This was the first time either of them had brought friends to their respective dorms, probably for very different reasons. 

Zabini and Parkinson sat down on the bed while Malfoy took his usual seat by the window. 

“I swear, Blaise, if you ever leave me in a situation like that ever again I'll hex you. I was so embarrassed!” Parkinson bemoaned while the dark-skinned Slytherin laughed. Malfoy smiled as well but otherwise remained quiet. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t” the Italian boy grinned happily. 

Malfoy stood up. “I’ll be right back” he said while heading towards the door. 

“Where are you going? We just got here!”

“Oh, I just remembered… I-I simply forgot one of my books in the Library. I’ll be back in f-fifteen minutes, do try not to miss me too much” Malfoy stammered slightly and left. 

His two friends remained silent for a few moments.

“He’s doing it again” Parkinson said somberly, instantly piquing Harry’s interest. Doing what? 

“You don’t know that, Pans” Zabini said and it sounded more like he was trying to hold back tears.

“Oh please, we both know he would never forget any of his books anywhere. He’s killing himself, Blaise!” she said desperately as a few tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Harry was shell-shocked. Malfoy was… killing himself?! 

No, no that couldn’t be! They had to be wrong. 

Apparently Parkinson wasn’t done ranting as she stood up and began pacing around the room. Zabini remained silent.

“It’s all because of that damned father of his! He’s convinced Draco he needs to be ‘perfect’ and now our best friend is going to d-die because of that bastard!” she sobbed. More tears fell on her face.

“Draco’s not going to die, Pans. We won’t let him” Zabini reassured her, looking extremely sad himself.

“But how?! He’s not eating and what little he does eat he throws up later, and when we ask him about it he makes up some lie”

Harry couldn’t help but gasp. Malfoy had an eating disorder? How could he have not noticed at all?! 

‘Probably because you stare at him during meals but don’t actually see whether he eats or not’ a little voice said inside of him. He promptly shut it up.

It sounded like it wasn’t the first time Malfoy had problems with anorexia/bulimia. Harry couldn’t be exactly sure about which one it was as he knew too little to make a correct assumption. For now it looked like it was a mix of the two with Malfoy eating little to nothing and still throwing everything up later on. 

He could understand why Malfoy’s friends were so worried. He truly was playing a very dangerous game, one that could be lethal. 

Hell, even Harry couldn’t help but be concerned. He didn’t always exactly like Malfoy but he didn’t wish something like that to happen to him. 

Actually, now that he thought about it, it kinda made sense for Malfoy’s friends to be able to recognize the signs that something was wrong with him better than Harry himself. After all, Harry didn’t personally know him and could only make his own conclusions based on what he witnessed.

Now he knew why Malfoy often went to the bathroom…

It also didn’t make sense to Harry. Did Malfoy think he was fat or something? Because he literally was the skinniest boy Harry had ever seen. He’d seen him while he was taking off a grey sweater once and had seen the way the tight, black shirt the blond had been wearing underneath clung to his flat stomach. Harry even remembered how he had been slightly jealous of the other boy as he certainly had a nice body.  
He didn’t have an ounce of fat on it. Not on his stomach. Not on his thighs. Not on any other part. 

For some reason he wanted Malfoy to know that he was already perfect.

He tuned out the conversation that was going on between the Slytherins for the rest of the night and devised a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he approached Malfoy when he was alone in the Library.

“Hello” he said, before he lost his nerve. 

The blond looked up from the Transfiguration essay he was currently writing and if he was shocked to see him there, he didn’t show it. It was almost as if his face had been carved into white marble like an Ancient Greek sculpture. His stunning eyes fixed him with a piercing gaze and in that moment Harry understood: Malfoy was reading him, just like one of his books.

“May I sit here?” Harry asked hopefully.

“No” 

He frowned as Malfoy went back to his work, ignoring him completely.

“Please?” 

The last thing Harry wanted was to start a fight so he made sure not to seem hostile in any way. 

The blond remained silent. ‘Alright then’ Harry thought as he dropped his bag on the Library table Malfoy was at and sat right in front of him. 

The Slytherin didn’t react at first, as if he hadn’t noticed him, but, as he finished writing his essay, he collected all of his stuff and swiftly moved to another table, further away from Harry. This one was small and left no space for other students to sit at. 

The Gryffindor couldn’t help but feel hurt by this. 

‘Oh, what the hell were you expecting? That he welcome you with open arms?’ he berated himself. 

He contained a sigh and tried to study for an hour or so, but he couldn’t concentrate at all as he thought of other ways he could befriend Malfoy. 

————————————————————————————

He tried again the next day in Potions by sitting next to Malfoy, who in turn didn’t even look at him.

He did receive some weird looks from Ron and Hermione but he simply shrugged them off and turned to face the blackboard, where Snape was writing the instructions to some potion that Harry would never brew properly. 

In the end it was the Antidote to Common Poisons.

They collected the ingredients they needed from the cupboard and returned to their desk in the front of there classroom. 

He began by crushing a Bezoar in the mortar while Malfoy prepared the cauldron.

“Twist your wrist” the blond advised him. 

He looked at him, shocked. 

“Sorry?” 

“Twist your wrist while you’re crushing it. It’ll help to grind the powder finer” Malfoy repeated and deftly began working with the pestle, showing him how. 

He looked very at ease and in control of his actions. His face was relaxed yet his eyes were concentrated on what his hands were doing. 

Watching him work was fascinating. 

Malfoy added four measures of the powder to the cauldron alongside with two measures of a mixture of magical herbs.  
Harry knew they were a standard potion ingredient but he couldn’t recall at all their names. 

The Slytherin brought the flame under the cauldron to a medium temperature for five seconds.  
He then waved his wand and cast some sort of spell.

‘Non-verbal…’ Harry thought as Malfoy also cast a timer spell without saying the words out loud. 

Now the instructions written on the blackboard said they had to let it brew for forty minutes before changing to a pewter cauldron. 

Harry settled down and began writing the essay Snape had given them on this potion. The Slytherin did the same and they both worked in silence for about fifteen minutes when suddenly Malfoy got up and went to the storage cupboard. 

Snape didn’t even say anything as the blond returned with four different vials of ingredients.  
That was probably due to the fact that Malfoy had always been Snape’s pet, so obviously he was allowed to get ingredients when he wanted without any questions asked.

Harry frowned. What was he doing?

He watched as the blond extracted the dark liquid from one vial with a pipette and released exactly four drops of it into the cauldron, making it produce a lilac smoke.

He did the same with another golden liquid; only this time the cauldron’s contents bubbled into shiny bubbles at the top. 

“What are you doing?!” Harry cried, thinking Malfoy was ruining their potion.

The Slytherin ignored him and dropped instead a mint sprig inside of the cauldron and stirred once anti-clockwise, making it return exactly to how it had been before Malfoy had added all those extra ingredients. 

“I added Lavender essence so that it wouldn’t smell like phosphine when we were done brewing” Malfoy said then and added when he saw Harry’s empty look. “Phosphine is a highly toxic gas that smells like garlic and rotten fish”. 

“I also added Honeywater and a mint sprig to make it taste better. Since these are fairly harmless ingredients with very little magical properties they won’t meddle with the magic in the other ingredients” Malfoy explained. 

Harry couldn’t help but gaze in awe at the blond. 

He’d assumed the reason why Malfoy always got the highest grades in Potions (even higher than Hermione!) was just because he was Snape’s favorite. It turns out it was the exact opposite: Malfoy was Snape’s favorite because of his obvious talent so he got high grades. 

Malfoy was confident and as such wasn’t afraid to take a risk and add something new to his brews and Harry admired that a lot. 

He smiled at the Slytherin and returned to his essay. 

Thirty minutes later they changed to the pewter cauldron; they then waited thirty-four minutes and changed to a brass one and, finally, after another thirty minutes they switched to a copper cauldron.

The potion was now boiling hot and was producing a lot of lavender scented fumes. 

‘Thank Merlin for Malfoy’ Harry thought as he inhaled the flowery smell. He couldn’t imagine how awful it would have been if Malfoy hadn’t altered it. 

As Malfoy added a pinch of Unicorn Horns and stirred twice clockwise, something caught Harry’s eye: Malfoy’s sleeve had ridden up a bit and had exposed his wrist.  
It was so thin and the skin there was almost grey. He could actually see the veins through it. 

He looked closely at Malfoy’s face and didn’t find any other traces of his… unconventional eating habits, although he did notice that the blond’s tailor-made robes did fit him a bit loosely, as if he had lost a lot of weight recently. 

Harry sighed and watched as Malfoy added two Mistletoe Berries and stirred twice again, this time anti-clockwise. 

“Before we cast the spell, I’m going to add some stewed Mandrake as it has not only quite useful healing properties but it also helps bind all the ingredients together, making a higher quality brew” Malfoy said while he diced into small cubes the root and chopped the leafs. 

Once he had added them to the brew, he cast the final spell and completed their potion. 

While Harry cleaned up, Malfoy bottled it up and signed their names on it.  
Snape excused them both.

Before they separated Malfoy gifted him with a small smile. 

————————————————————————————

“What the hell was THAT with Malfoy, Mate?” Ron asked him as they made their way to Quidditch practice. 

Harry shrugged and changed into his uniform, mentally preparing for another boring game. Fortunately Ron didn’t ask other questions, sensing he didn’t want to justify his actions. 

The Gryffindor Team rose in the air and Harry immediately lost himself in his own thoughts while he absentmindedly circled the pitch for an hour or so, making it look like he was looking for the Snitch while really he was mentally replaying Draco’s smile over and over. 

God, that smile. 

It made him feel butterflies in his stomach every time he thought of it. 

He did his best to concentrate on training but soon he got distracted by his own thoughts. What was Draco doing now? Was he studying excessively? Was he with his friends? Was he... Was he throwing up?

Suddenly panicking, he flew down to the field and kneeled in the green grass. He felt out of breath.

What if Draco really was throwing up? Oh Merlin, every time he did that he took a step closer to the edge of a cliff. He had to stop doing that! Couldn’t he see? He was already perfect!

“Alright there, Harry?” Ron asked him as he hovered a few feet over him on his broom. 

“Fine, just a little tired today” he said as he got back on his broom and rose in the air.

He couldn’t stop thinking of Draco slowly destroying himself. He badly wanted to go to Draco’s dorm, hug the blond and reassure him.  
He didn’t know exactly why, he just knew that he felt that way.

As soon as practice finished, he ran back to the castle still in his Quidditch uniform and went to his room. 

He let out a shaky breath at what he saw.

Draco was laying on his bed stomach-down, sleeping. 

His pillow was turned diagonally and Draco had his right forearm and hand under it while his left arm was by the side of the soft pillow. His blond head was turned slightly sideways as he slept peacefully. 

Half of his body was covered by a cream colored fluffy blanket that had ridden down to Draco’s waist/lower back. 

However, Harry didn’t acknowledge any of this. The only thing he noticed were Draco’s protruding ribs as he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

He looked cadaveric. 

The skin was stretched across the visible bones. There wasn’t an ounce of fat or meat around them.

Tears pooled in his eyes and he hastily blinked them away. 

It wasn’t too late. He could still help him.

Since it was quite chilly, he decided to be brave like a Gryffindor and took a chance.

Slowly he crept in Draco’s room, taking care not to make any noise at all. He thanked Merlin Draco didn’t have any sort of ward on his door but only a standard lock, otherwise he probably wouldn’t have been able to enter without being noticed.

Once he was standing by the Slytherin’s bed, resisting the urge to touch that unblemished, creamy skin, he gently lifted the blanket and brought it up so that it covered the sleeping blond up to his shoulders.

Harry almost had a heart attack when Draco shifted: he snuggled into the warm, fluffy sea that was the blanket and let out a soft, content sigh. A small smile graced his pale face and Harry’s heart melted. 

After watching the blond sleep for a little while, he left the room, not wanting to disturb him any longer.

That night his last thought before he fell asleep was: ‘I need to help Draco Malfoy’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 🌹


End file.
